


Warmth

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [28]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Post-Movie, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Angel Grove isn't safe without them. They need each other.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> WOW SO WHERE'S THE SEQUEL HMM? WHERE'S BOOBOO STEWART BEING CAST AS TOMMY OLIVER? I'M WAITING. LET'S GO. I'M GAY AND I'M NOT PATIENT. I needed so badly to do a fully poly thing of them so here we are! Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are welcome!

 

028\. Warmth

*

" _Tommy_."

His dark eyes roam over Kimberly's benevolent expression. She knows the look in his eye. It's the same one Jason and Trini give her before either one of them grip her hand, pressing their opening lips deliriously against Kimberly's pink, glossy mouth. It feels _easy_ to fall in love.

Tommy grins, broad and soft, and then nods. His hands cradling Kimberly's face lower. He climbs over the train-car and waves to Zack who hollers for him and Kimberly to _hurry it up_!

Jason calls out for Kimberly once all three of them reach the bonfire, his muscled arms wrapping snug around Billy's waist. Trini greets Zack, rolling her eyes when he promptly kisses the side of her face and then proceeds to do the same with Jason's dirt-covered cheek, laughing loudly.

She doesn't know something _better_ than being with her friends, celebrating in the dead of night — spin-dancing clumsily with Billy, watching Tommy nudge his shoulder hard against Jason and, god, Jason gets that wide-eyed and _innocent_ stare, so familiar. Tommy's silky, brown hair flutters behind him when the bonfire's glowing embers surround them.

Angel Grove isn't safe without them. Or the earth.

They need each other.

*

 


End file.
